gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Entertainment System
The Nintendo Entertainment System (NES), known in Japan as the Famicon, is the first home video game console manufactured by Nintendo. History The Nintendo Entertainment System (also abbreviated as NES or simply called Nintendo) is an 8-bit video game console that was released by Nintendo in North America during 1985, in Europe during 1986 and Australia in 1987. It was succeeded by the Super Nintendo Entertainment System about five years later. On Game Grumps The Game Grumps do not seem to be fond of the NES; the handful of games featured are usually never completed due to difficulty. However, after Jon played Castlevania, he began to enjoy the NES and its games more. After Danny joined the show, the first eleven games they played on the show were NES games. Danny seems to be more fond of the NES than Jon, and remembers many NES games he plays on the show from his youth. Games played NES File:3D Battles of WorldRunner.jpeg|The 3-D Battles of WorldRunner File:NESAddamsFamilyPugsleysScavengerHunt.jpg|The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt File:Adventures in the Magic Kingdom BA.jpg|Adventures in the Magic Kingdom File:RG.jpg|The Adventures of Rad Gravity File:Adventures of Tom Sawyer.jpg|Adventures of Tom Sawyer File:Alien 3.jpg|Alien 3 File:Astyanax BA.jpg|Astyanax File:Batmancover.jpg|Batman File:Battle Chess NES.jpg|Battle Chess File:Battle Kid Fortress of Peril.png|Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril File:Battletoads BA.png|Battletoads File:BubbleBobbleCover.jpg|Bubble Bobble File:BurgerTime.jpg|BurgerTime File:California Games.jpg|California Games File:CaptainPlanetCover.jpg|Captain Planet File:Castle of Dragon.jpg|Castle of Dragon File:Castlevania BA.jpg|Castlevania File:Castlevania II Simon's Quest.jpg|Castlevania II: Simon's Quest File:Castlevania III BA.jpg|Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse File:RescueRangers2.jpg|Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 File:Clash at Demonhead BA.jpg|Clash at Demonhead File:Classic-concentration-usa.png|Classic Concentration File:Contra NES.jpg|Contra File:ContraForce.gif|Contra Force File:Dick Tracy.jpg|Dick Tracy File:Dr._Mario_box_art.jpg|Dr. Mario File:DuckTales.jpg|DuckTales File:Elevator Action.png|Elevator Action File:Friday the 13th NES.png|Friday the 13th File:GauntletII.jpg|Gauntlet II File:GodzillaMonsterOfMonsters.jpg|Godzilla: Monster of Monsters! File:GooniesII.jpg|The Goonies II File:Gun.Smoke.jpg|Gun.Smoke File:Hollywood Squares BA.jpg|Hollywood Squares File:Ice Hockey.jpg|Ice Hockey File:Jackal BA.jpg|Jackal File:Jeopardy BA.jpg|Jeopardy! File:Journey to Silius BA.png|Journey to Silius File:KabukiQuantumFighter.jpg|Kabuki Quantum Fighter File:Karate Kid BA.jpg|Karate Kid File:Karnov BA.jpg|Karnov File:Kickle Cubicle BA.jpg|Kickle Cubicle File:KidIcarusCover.jpg|Kid Icarus File:King's Knight.jpg|King's Knight File:KungFu.jpg|Kung Fu File:The Legend of Zelda BA.png|The Legend of Zelda File:Little Samson.jpg|Little Samson File:ManiacMansionTitle.jpg|Maniac Mansion File:MappyLand.jpg|Mappy-Land File:Mega Man 2 BA.jpg|Mega Man 2 File:MegaManThree.jpg|Mega Man 3 File:Megaman5 box.jpg|Mega Man 5 MegaMan6.jpg|Mega Man 6 File:Metal Gear.jpg|Metal Gear File:MetalStorm.jpg|Metal Storm File:Mickey Mousecapade BA.jpg|Mickey Mousecapade File:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! BA.png|Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! File:Monster-party-nes-box-art.jpg|Monster Party File:Remote Control.jpg|MTV: Remote Control File:Muppet Adventure Chaos at the Carnival Cover.jpg|Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival File:Ninja Gaiden.jpg|Ninja Gaiden File:Ninja Kid.png|Ninja Kid File:NWCcover.jpg|Nintendo World Championships File:PhantomFighterCover.jpg|Phantom Fighter File:Platoon.jpg|Platoon File:PowerBlade.jpg|Power Blade File:RoboCop.jpg|RoboCop File:Rygar.png|Rygar File:Sesame Street Countdown.jpg|Sesame Street Countdown File:Shatterhand BA.jpg|Shatterhand File:Skate or Die 2 The Search for Double Trouble BA.png|Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble File:Slalom.jpg|Slalom File:Snow Bros.jpg|Snow Bros. File:Solomon's Key.jpg|Solomon's Key File:StarTropics.jpg|StarTropics File:StriderCover.jpg|Strider File:SuperC.jpg|Super C File:GGSMB.png|Super Mario Bros. File:Super Mario Bros. 2 BA.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 2 File:SuperMarioBros3.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 File:TecmoBowl.jpg|Tecmo Bowl File:The Three Stooges BA.jpg|The Three Stooges File:Toki BA.jpg|Toki File:Totally Rad BA.jpg|Totally Rad File:Trog.jpg|Trog File:Vice- Project Doom.jpg|Vice: Project Doom File:Wall Street Kid.jpg|Wall Street Kid File:WerewolfTheLastWarrior.jpg|Werewolf: The Last Warrior File:WheelofFortuneJuniorEditionCover.jpg|Wheel of Fortune Junior Edition File:WheresWaldoNesBox.jpg|Where's Waldo? File:Whomp 'Em.png|Whomp 'Em File:Wrath of the Black Manta Cover.jpg|Wrath of the Black Manta File:WrestleManiaChallenge.JPG|WWF WrestleMania Challenge File:Yo Noid.jpg|Yo! Noid File:Yoshi's Cookie.jpg|Yoshi's Cookie File:Zelda II The Adventure of Link.jpg|Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Famicom File:A_Week_of_Garfield.png|A Week of Garfield file:Mariobros2japanbox.jpg|Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels File:The Goonies.jpg|The Goonies File:Transformers.png|Transformers: Mystery of Convoy NES Bootlegs File:Kart Fighter.jpg|Kart Fighter Category:Consoles